What the Stuff!
by MyFatherwillhearabouthis
Summary: In which PB sees some stuff she wasn't supposed to see. Rated for mild behaviour and innuendo.


_**Warning! This is a random fic that I wrote at 3 a.m. when I was high off of Dr. Pepper!**_

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she entered her bedroom. She leaned against the door, closing it under her weight, and slid to the floor. She sat like that for a few minutes before getting up. She changed out of her formal gown into a yellow t-shirt with a Rainicorn stretching across the front and a pair of white shorts. She flopped onto her back on her bed. She had been taking care of some royal junk all morning and was extremely bored. She needed something exciting to happen within the next few minutes, or she might just die of boredom.

She decided to call Finn. She dragged herself off of her bed and over to the phone. She played with the hem of her short-shorts as she dialed Finn's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" she heard Finn say through the phone. "Hey, Finn!" the Princess greeted her friend cheerfully. "Hey Princess," he answered. "Are you doing anything right now? I've been being responsible all day and I need a break to hang out with my bad influence," she joked. "Hanging out with you sounds turbo bananas! But I have to take care of Jake," was Finn's reply.

"Oh, is he okay?" PB asked, worry in her voice. "Yeah, he accidently ate some chocolate and now he has a tummy ache," Finn assured her. "He should be fine soon." "Well, that's good," PB mused. "Well, I'll leave you to Jake. Tell him I said get better and give him a big hug from me!" she instructed. Finn laughed, the normally musical sound distorted by the phone. "Okay. Bye Princess!" he said. PB heard a small clicking sound, signaling that he had ended the call.

She sighed loudly and flopped back onto her bed, her long hot-pink hair fanning out behind her. "Ugh! I'm so freaking bored!" she complained "Hmm, I know! I'll go help Finn take care of Jake! I'm sure he could use the extra help!" the Princess said. She pulled her socks and shoes on before heading out towards Finn and Jake's tree fort.

…

PB knocked on the back door to the tree fort. She waited for a minute but didn't get an answer. "Hello? Finn?" she called. She was greeted by silence. _He's probably so busy with Jake that he doesn't even notice I'm here,_ she thought to herself, smiling. _He won't mind if I just let myself in. _PB slowly pushed the door open. She walked through the treasure room slowly, vaguely wondering how Finn and Jake managed to collect this much gold and still live in this little willow tree. She walked over the ladder she knew led to the living area. She reached up and grabbed the rungs near the opening in the wood and swung her feet up to the rungs below them.

"Hey Finn! I'm here to-" she trailed off as her head popped into the living room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting- Jake to be curled up on the couch and Finn telling him a story, maybe?- but it wasn't this. What she was witnessing was something she couldn't fully understand. She saw Finn…laying back on the couch…without his hat…under one of their best friends…who he was making out with.

"WHAT THE STUFF?" PB exclaimed as she watched Finn and Lumpy Space Princess swapping spit. The two teenagers on the couch quickly jumped apart, LSP's hands slipping out from Finn's shirt. "PB!" they exclaimed in-synch. Finn sat up and frantically tried to shove all of his messy golden-blonde hair out of his face. His cheeks were bright red as he pulled his hat crookedly over his head.

"This isn't what it looks like," LSP claimed, her voice sounding slightly more…girlish…than usual.

"I was just-"

"Came over to help-"

"Helping me with Jake-"

"And he said-"

The two teenagers' excuses ran over each other, confusing Princess Bubblegum. "You know, I don't really want to know," PB said, closing her eyes and turning her head away. "I'll just…leave you two at it then…" the usually graceful Princess said awkwardly before descending back down the ladder.

Finn looked over at LSP who was still staring at the place where PB's head was. "That's the second time we've gotten caught," Finn said slipping his skinny arms around LSP. "We used to be so good at being sneaky!" he sighed. LSP sighed, turning back around to face Finn. "Guess we got careless," she said. "We should probably practice being more sneaky…" she said, trailing a finger down his chest.

Finn's cheeks heated up again at what LSP was suggesting. She gently pushed him back down on the couch and covered his lips with hers. "I love you, lover boy," she whispered against his mouth, her hands pushing his hat off to tangle in his golden hair. "Love you too, Princess," he whispered back, using the nickname he usually reserved for Princess Bubblegum.


End file.
